finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingram
Ingram is the capital of the Militesi Empire in Final Fantasy Type-0 and is where the White Peristylium and the Steelworks manufacturing plant are located. The White Peristylium is an organization that conducts research into the energy of the White Tiger Crystal. It is led by Cid Aulstyne. The energy that powers the imperial teknology comes from the White Tiger Crystal, allowing the empire to build a city of such a grand scale as Ingram. Its different districts are numbered rather than named. Story The Dominion of Rubrum Central Command determines that the empire's new magitek armor pose a significant threat to dominion strategy and the Consortium of Eight resolves to dispatch a special task force to Ingram. Class Zero receives orders to destroy the factory and R&D facility responsible for producing the new prototypes. They infiltrate the facility with help from Dominion Intel in the form of Naghi Minatsuchi, and destroy the prototype magitek armor Brionac designed to deploy the Militesi Ultima Bomb. The White Tiger Crystal l'Cie Nimbus confronts them but doesn't have the full power of the Crystal behind him, and fails to finish the cadets in time when a ceasefire is called. Queen Andoria and her convoy of dragons fly across the imperial city declaring the Fabula Pact and all fighting is to cease immediately. Class Zero's commanding officer, Kurasame Susaya, travels to Ingram as Chancellor Khalia Chival VI's aide and negotiates for the cadets' safety. The cadets disagree with the peace treaty, viewing Militesi Empire as the original aggressor to the war, but meet with Queen Andoria personally who implores that peace is the Will of the Crystals. The cadets are free to explore the city until their next mission, albeit they are under surveillance. Machina Kunagiri is called away to talk to the dominion commandant in private. The commandant manipulates Machina into becoming an informant on Arecia Al-Rashia, the Class Zero benefactor and leader of Sorcery Division of Akademeia, as well as the cadets of the class, by telling him Arecia and the cadets were responsible for Machina's brother Izana's death. Outside King and Deuce talk to Aria, an orderly who had come to Ingram to support the class, who seems too shy to even open her mouth. As the two encourage her to express herself, Aria reveals a new side as a talkative girl who had repressed her true nature due to her mother's instruction to not get on people's nerves. As the cadets walk the streets they discover many of the imperial troops unhappy with the ceasefire, and shocked and appalled to find the infamous "red devils" are teenagers, considering the concept of child soldiers barbaric. Deuce and Queen explore the city together and spot a Dominion Intel member in the city, becoming suspicious. Locations Steelworks Steelworks is a magitek research plant near Ingram where the empire manufactures magitek armors and designs new prototypes. It is visited during a mission. Armada Hotel Armada Hotel is where VIP guests stay, such as Queen Andoria and even Class Zero at one point. It is luxurious on the inside, and well-guarded, but as Trey notes, some of the rooms resemble a house arrest with their barred windows and guarded exits. When Class Zero is staying at the hotel Moglin can be found outside offering combat simulations at the arena, or for the cadets to skip to the next mission. Quests Missions Class Zero is sent to destroy the imperial magitek prototypes. Flex for Her Majesty Clemente in District 0714 wants the cadets to show off their prowess to Queen Andoria by attaining maximum Strength. This task is is intended to be completed in a New Game Plus, and yields a Draconic Gemstone. Gallery Etymology The four nations' Japanese names—Byakko, Suzaku, Genbu, and Sōryū—share the Japanese names of four major Chinese constellations corresponding to an element of , a cardinal direction and a season. Byakko is the and corresponds to the element metal and the season of autumn. Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Locations